


Just a Moment

by Helholden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt. Prompt called for, “SanSan modern au. Them throughout Sansa’s pregnancy!” Absolute mindless, tooth-rotting fluff. With Sandor still being an ass, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withoutthelove1 (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=withoutthelove1+%28tumblr%29).



_* * *_

 

“We’re having a baby,” Sansa said over breakfast, and Sandor spewed out his coffee all over the dining table.

 

She was very calm about it. Sandor, however, was shocked at the news. It was an accident because they hadn’t been trying to have kids, but Sansa didn’t look the least bit unnerved about her condition.

 

“When?” he asked. “How? We haven’t— _how_?”

 

Sansa gave him a look across the table. “When,” she began, “in about eight months. How? Because we had sex. What do you think makes babies?”

 

Sandor just stared at her dumbly because, well, she had a point.

 

As the months progressed, Sansa became more irritable and very unlike herself. She would burst out crying at random moments like when the blue of the walls didn’t quite match the blue of the baby blankets. She snapped at him a lot, and Sandor had to remind himself she was pregnant. _Don’t get angry at her_ , he told himself. She would kill him.

 

“You’re coming with me to Pilates class,” Sansa told him one day.

 

Sandor snorted at her. “I’m not going to some women’s thing.”

 

Sansa glared at him so hard he thought her eyes would ignite into flame. “You’re coming with me to my Pilates class,” she enunciated slowly. “I will _not_ be the only women there without her _husband_.”

 

Sandor slowly leaned towards her. “You’ll have to drag me there by my dead body.”

 

Three days later, Sandor was attending the Pilates classes with Sansa.

 

He never said anything like that to her ever again.

 

When the baby was on the way, Sandor received the call while he was at work. He had to drop everything and rush to the hospital. Sandor arrived hours before the birth, and if he ever thought he had seen anything worse than giving birth in his entire life, then he took it back. Giving birth was definitely the worst.

 

As the baby was born, though, it was all worth it. Eight months ago, he hadn’t wanted a child, but they put the little boy in his arms before they put him in Sansa’s arms. Sandor stared down at him, and the little guy didn’t even cry at the sight of him.

 

“Can I hold him?” Sansa asked quietly from the bed, sounding exhausted after everything she had been through within the last eight hours.

 

Sandor was silent at first.

 

“Give me just a moment,” he said below his breath.

 

Sansa didn’t argue with him.

 

 


End file.
